Bear Hug
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: Satu hal pertama yang Tendou sangat rindukan dari Ushijima kesayangannya; pelukan hangat. Future!AU. Fic for #drabbletober #day9 [Ushijima x Tendou]


**Haikyuu! Milik Furudate Haruichi, saya hanya berhak atas alur cerita ini.**

* * *

.

Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir dua minggu Ushijima pergi mengikuti pertandingan voli ke berbagai negara bersama tim nasionalnya. Dan selama itu pula Tendou sabar menanti kepulangan Ushijima.

Tentu saja ia sangat bangga pada kekasihnya yang akan pulang membawa kemenangan. Siapa sih yang tidak bangga melihat pria terkasihnya berdiri kokoh diantara para atlit nasional dari berbagai negara saat sedang menerima piala kejuaraan? Tapi disamping itu Tendou merasa sangat kesepian.

Tapi hari ini, tepat hari ini, Tendou Satori seakan kerasukan sesuatu. Jam lima pagi matanya sudah melek, alhasil Tendou menghabiskan waktu dengan berguling-guling di kasur hingga matahari terbit. Tiba-tiba si rambut merah ini jadi rajin bahkan lebih rajin dari ibu-ibu rumah tangga diluar sana, segala ia bersihkan, mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, sampai ruang tengah semuanya kinclong. Yang lebih parah lagi, jam sembilan dia sudah bersiap memakai sepatunya untuk langsung meluncur ke bandara, padahal pesawat dari Moscow baru akan mendarat pukul dua siang nanti.

Maklum, efek dua minggu ditinggal _teddy bear_ kesayangannya dan tiba-tiba mendapat kabar kalau dia akan mendarat di bandara Haneda hari ini, Tendou langsung lupa waktu lupa daratan.

Sudah pukul dua lewat lima belas menit, dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk menanti sambil sesekali matanya menyusuri hiruk pikuk orang yang baru saja tiba di Jepang. Seketika ia bangkit begitu menangkap sekelibat kepala berambut hijau olive yang ia rindukan.

Disisi lain, Ushijima dengan lesu menggeret kopernya yang hanya berisikan pakaian kotor. Wajahnya memang selalu datar bak tembok beton, namun kali ini terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Moscow.

Ah iya, dia lupa tidak membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Tendou.

Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan seseorang yang familiar di telinganya. Hingga akhirnya Ushijima menangkap sosok berambut merah yang tengah melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Toshi! Wakatoshi!" Tendou memanggilnya, dan langsung membentangkan kedua tangannya begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Ushijima merekahkan senyum kecil, menggeret kopernya lebih cepat. Segera ia melepas kopernya, disusul dengan kedua lengannya mendekap Tendou sambil berputar beberapa kali.

Ah, ini dia. Ini yang mereka Tendou rindukan selama ini. Sepasang lengan kokoh yang mendekap erat tubuhnya dengan protektif, juga aroma khas Ushijima yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Tendou tertawa geli begitu Ushijima berhenti berputar dan menurunkan Tendou pada kedua kakinya. Masih dengan Ushijima yang memeluk erat pinggang Tendou, keduanya saling menatap.

"Aku merindukanmu, 'Toshi… sangat sangat merindukanmu." Kedua tangan Tendou merambat –menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah Ushijima. Dua netra berwarna merah rubi itu menatap lembut kekasihnya. "Setiap malam terasa begitu dingin tanpa dirimu di sampingku."

 _Sama, setiap malamku terasa begitu kosong tanpamu._ Ingin rasanya Ushijima berkata demikian, namun ia selalu tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kalimat. Ia lalu menyambut bibir Tendou, melumatnya dengan perlahan dan mesra, seolah semua rindu yang menumpuk ia salurkan melalui ciuman tersebut.

"Terimakasih kamu sudah menungguku, Satori." Ucapnya begitu ciuman terputus, lalu menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Tendou selagi matanya terkunci pada sepasang pertama rubi di mata Tendou. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak membawakanmu sesuatu."

Tendou lalu tertawa kecil, "Tidak masalah, sebagai gantinya aku mau pelukan ekstra dirumah nanti. Kamu mengerti kan maksudku~?" Ushijima terdiam sesaat, kemudian menyeringai kecil sebelum kembali menyambar bibir Tendou.

Kedua tangan Tendou melepaskan pelukan Ushijima, lalu meraih koper besar disampingnya. "Ayo pulang! Aku sudah masak sesuatu untukmu~"

.

* * *

.

#drabbletober

#day9 – "Hugging"


End file.
